Bewitched Movie prequel
by Focus116
Summary: Just a short prequel about male lead Jack Wyatt and how he got to the position he is in at the movie's beginning


This is a little prequel to the movie "Bewitched" starring Will Ferrell and Nicole Kidman. I think the movie had potential but was too silly and lacking at times so here is a dumb little backstory for Will Ferrell's Jack. I feel it atleast makes him seem a little more human and not so one dimensional .Rated **T** for some cursing. Thank you and begin.

1999- Jack Wyatt is hollywoods new A- list actor. For the past two years he has been delivering memorable and beloved performances as supporting characters and main roles in independent films. It has been his passion ever since he was a boy to be the most respected and appreciated actor in the world. Jack grew up in a smaller town in southern California with dreams of making it big. He didn't grow up rich but he certainly didn't grow up poor on the streets. Jack knew that was a Bleh background that wouldn't really get him a big fan following once he hit it big. But Jack knew to also be grateful to his parents for giving him what luxuries he did have. He loved his parents and they always supported him even when his grades weren't the most impressive in high school. Mike and Liz Wyatt knew what their son lacked in intellect he doubled in heart and spirit. Jack from a young age was someone who believed the world had enough ugliness and needed someone to be on the big screen that could hypnotize the audience and let them forget their troubles, even if it was for a small time.

But now Jack Was taking one of the biggest steps he could ever imagine and that was marrying his girlfriend of a short time, Shelia. She was a drop dead gorgeous blonde whom was an extra on the set of one of Jack's movies. When Jack and Shelia would go on a date, she wouldn't say much and would always laugh too much at Jack's little jokes, to the point that he could tell she was insincere. In two monthes Jack's newest blockbuster would come out and not long after that, he and shelia will be moving into their new 2.7 million dollar mansion. Every time Jack would have a pause moment where he would mention his reservations about moving their relationship to fast, Sheila would generally feed on Jack's weakness for her body.

Jack didn't see himself as a perfect man, he never was much of a lady's man before he gained fame. The girlfriends he did have were often verbally abusive towards him and controlling. Jack wasn't of course without his minor ego as he knew he was an attractive man that stood 6'3 with nice blonde curly locks and blue eyes that had brought plenty of fanmail the last couple of years. But Jack knew that if women adored him it was for his fame and the money. Jack was an idiot but he wasn't crazy, he knew he wasn't the likes of Brad Pitt but he still appreciated the female attention and made sure to be gracious and loyal to the one woman he was currently with.

Career wise, magazines and reviews all over the country had Jack Wyatt as the star to watch. He was coming out with a grizzly Vietnam war flick that would be sure to be remembered during awards season. When Jack was first working and just got his screen actors guild card, he had an old agent by the name of Al Liberthal. Al was an old fashioned Jewish agent whose prime was well behind him but he saw so much potential in Jack and pushed him hard with was connections he had left. When the fame eventually started to pour in. But Jack was too naive and ambitious. One night at a L.A. Club, Jack was approached by a wormy looking and hair slicked back amateur agent named Ritchie . Jack was infatuated by Ritchie's promises of bigger fame and money if he dumped old Al and came to Ritchie's start up talent agency. Jack of course feels terrible for how he treated Al, who had got him to be the star he was. Jack made sure Al got one last huge chunk of the 6 million he got for making the war flick. Jack might have been greedy and disloyal but he wasn't heartless. When all the tabloids called Jack ruthless and greedy it really did hurt him on the inside. What Jack didn't see that someone who truly knew him could, was that Jack was simple and wounded on the inside.

All those years ago when Jack told his parents he was quitting school to become an actor; they disowned him. Mike and Liz were too close minded and old school to let there son choose a hopeless dream instead of an education. So when Jack finally became the hit he dreamt of being, of the many phone calls he was receiving, the only one he wanted was from his parents. But that never came and in 2001 Jack's dad passed away from a heart attack. His mom lost her fight to live after that and passed away from breast cancer the next year. Jack never said goodbye to either. This was only one of the many series of dramas that would hit Jack following the lackluster results his war film put out in the summer of 1999.

After that Jack made a few more movies that bleakly made little money at the box office and Jack's performances were hailed as being over the top and not believable. It was now 2002 when Shelia surprised Jack one night but calling him washed up and not talented or funny.

"You're acting skills are awful Jack, you're not fucking talented or charming or any of the crap you let Ritchie blow in your ear! You need to look at yourself in the mirror. Because you're not even making money anymore and that was the last thing I could tolerate about you. You're acting is overrated and you don't have the backbone to ever get your way and be a success. And oh by the way stop trying to be funny, you are NOT humorous at all! I'm leaving and making sure I never have to see one of your crappy movies ever again. Goodbye Jack and go fu...( beeeep)"

As the answering machine finished playing the new message Jack dropped the bag of groceries and let the eggs and milk smash and spill all over the wood floors of the living room in his now bacholar pad-house. He just stood there not even sure where to stare or what to feel besides like he just got socked in the gut.

"I...Jesus, What do I ... Maybe Ritchie knows what to...( sets phone down after briefly picking it up) not funny? No ability to assert myself? I'll change that and one day I'll climb back to the stardom I belong at. I made a mistake in marrying her, im not gonna make another by not proving that bitch wrong!"

END


End file.
